


summer rain

by monstarsteeth (flowerstems)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/monstarsteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars aren’t visible tonight, not from the city with its dazzling lights and racing cars, its wet streets reflecting every red, yellow, blue-green light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer rain

The stars aren’t visible tonight, not from the city with its dazzling lights and racing cars, its wet streets reflecting every red, yellow, blue-green light. Haruka wants to think it looks a bit like a rainbow, one that’s man-made and not nearly as beautiful as Mother Nature’s, but it holds a promise as well and that’s good enough.

 

But that’s just him being uncannily romantic—he blames it on the soft-hearted boy who’s not a boy anymore but his heart is just as big and pure; he may be half-a-head taller than him now, but he holds his hand the same way he did two, five, ten years ago.

 

This big-hearted boy who has stayed with him all this time, even when he could have (should have) left. Maybe for someone better, cities that were even bigger, big enough to hold half of his heart within their streets. Tokyo isn’t enough, but Makoto’s heart is too big and he would never just _leave_.

 

Tokyo isn’t enough, that’s why they’re going outside Tokyo, but they aren’t going to a city that can never be big enough for his heart. They are going to Hinohara; Haruka is taking him to Hinohara because it’s small and quiet and it’s almost as beautiful as his sleepy green eyes. Makoto is taking him to Hinohara because he still loves swimming, still loves feeling the water, but maybe he won’t attempt to swim this time. Makoto is a bit too relieved to hear that.

 

Maybe he will sit quietly on the rocks with him, holding onto Makoto’s hand tightly and trying not to slide off the rocks made even more slippery with the rain. Maybe he will be satisfied with sitting on the riverbank, dipping his feet into the river and getting drenched in the summer shower because Makoto is the one beside him, getting drenched along with him. Maybe when they wake up with a cold in the morning they won’t regret it as much as they should (because when you have to study, you have to study, study, study.)

 

Maybe they will sit on the riverbank in the rain, hands cold and wet and clasping each other’s, and they will kick their feet in time with the little fishes. Haruka knows he is going to lean close to Makoto, see him get flustered for the nth time that night, and he will tell him thank you. For everything. Again.

 

Haruka knows he will lean over and kiss the corner of Makoto’s mouth, and it will be cold and wet and Makoto will just smile that wide warm smile of his. He will kiss Haruka on the forehead and say, again (and again, and again, maybe for the rest of their lives), “The stars are so pretty tonight,” and even with the rain falling, Haruka will be able to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> i like pointless fluff. originally posted [here](http://milkysheets.tumblr.com/post/101472010293/summer-rain-makoharu).


End file.
